True Colors
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: When Raphael feels nobody could see him and his brothers for who they really are, the group meets amazing young women who can see their true colors.
1. Chapter 1

True Colors

by Zaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They belong to Peter Laird. I only own Zaru, Zyphen, Denim and Kyanna. :D

Summary: When he felt things were already too harsh in the world, where he wished the world would just accept them, he finds somebody who can actually see his true colors.

A/n: Okay. This is in the beginning of being revamped. So I'm totally happy I'm getting back into writing this again.

Prologue:

The darkest of dark in New York City was not very unusual. Lamps illuminated the busy city streets below as people bustled along, hurrying home from work or just heading off to work. Hailing taxis when they could actually receive a ride, which was rather rare in New York City. Hitching a ride in the darkness you call home, wasn't really the smartest thing you could do. Especially when New York is known for its murders and rapes and muggers and anything else somebody would fear that could crawl upon like night shrouding the city. It was definitely not the right place for a young woman to be alone in. Especially when she was all alone and had to walk home when she was new in town.

Zaru looked around at the busy streets and wondered if she would ever get home at a decent hour. An hour ago the sun had originally set and she hoped she would be able to get home in time to continue helping her roommates unpack their belongings. But an issue was not important as she just wished she could be home. She was still new in New York City, wondering if it was the right decision to move there from California with her best friends. It was a decision she made because it was the right one. She basically was usually living a country life, with barely anybody around and too much open space. She wanted to see what it would be like to be a city girl for once. If that could ever become of her.

Besides, New York City was definitely the right place for her DJ company. She had her company passed down from her mother who had passed away several years ago from cancer. And in doing so, the company was not really on its feet as it was going to be shut down as soon as her mother passed on by her father who wanted nothing to do with it. Zaru had begged her father to let her take control of the company and help it lift. After much pestering and begging from his only child, he agreed and she took full responsibility for the actions of the company. After a few years of building, it was the most popular DJ company in California and it expanded into a few cities, but mostly into Los Angeles. She wanted to expand it cross country and so moved to New York City to set up the company there along with her three best friends Kyanna, Denim and Zyphen.

Although, she was a little uneasy to have Kyanna and Denim move with her in the first place. Especially when the girls were only 17 and still in high school. The girls were practically orphaned as their parents were rarely around, thus giving them the opportunity of free reign to leave California with parental permission and move with Zyphen and Zaru to the Big Apple. Zyphen had traveled across country to New York City first to find a big enough apartment, luckily finding one with four bedrooms and two stories and definitely affordable. Then it was her job to find a huge building for them to finally expand their company into. She had found that as well. Zaru was very excited when she found out everything was going to plan and all was going to work out just fine there in New York City.

It was only a week ago that the rest of the girls had moved across country to New York City to Zyphen who greeted them graciously showing them around the city and the apartment. Earlier in the week, too, she and Zaru took a tour around the city to the building which would become their new DJ headquarters and plans were already made. The girls got a group of construction workers together to start working on the building. To have it done by the end of the month. And they made that promise, especially in their contract.

Zaru really did not have to worry about anything. The workers were working on the building. The apartment was nice. She just needed to finish unpacking. Not to mention call her father to let him know the girls were all safe and sound and would contact him again real soon.

As she had continued on her way, she could not help but get the feeling she was being watched. But from where. She looked all around her at the passersby but saw nobody staring at her. And she could still feel eyes boring into her. Through her flesh even. '_Why am I feeling this now? Of course I would be feeling it. It's New York City, the Big Apple. People stare at people all the time. No big deal.'_ But she really had no idea what big of a deal it was to the person who was actually watching her.

Then before she could continue to walk away, somebody grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the alley.

~~~~On the Rooftop~~~~

Raphael was gazing across the city, familiar with its scent. Its lights. Its sound. Its noise. All of it. It was not like he was new to the whole thing of New York City. He had grown up here as matter of fact. But just not above where the people mingle and cars puff out exhaust. No. He was born and raised in a sewer away from the sight's eye. Not allowed to be seen by anybody. Ever. That was his life. He was not allowed to be seen. Not even heard. Yet he was helping these human people as he was taught to do. The humans would never accept them or their way of life. That is what his sensei Master Splinter had always told them. But it was a noble and honorable thing to do by helping them even when they know not who their saviors are or ever if they do not know about them. Raphael wanted them to know about the group. Not putting them in danger, but just at least some people, so he could actually go above and wave hi to friends and go out as himself instead of having to put on a disguise all the time. He had had it with it all. He wanted to live like a normal person Not live in the sewers the rest of his life.

As he was bustling on and on in his head with thoughts running through and through, he noticed a young woman, out of all the people in New York City, this woman. Raphael was not the type who wanted to know and remember every single face in New York, but sometimes certain people would catch his eye, especially this young woman. By the way she was walking, it seemed she had not a care in the world. Like nothing could stand in her way. _'She must be new here. A woman being confident in New York City definitely has to be just moving here.'_ Although sometimes it was a joke to him. Why help the humans though if they could take care of themselves? Let them get out of their own muggings. Let them get out of their own robberies. Let them beat the guys that are trying to rape them. Let them. Why should he care? Why? Because he has to and because he wants to care. At least when he feels like it.

The woman moved down the sidewalk with ease, nothing moving in her pathway, but she stopped to look around every once in awhile to see if something or somebody was there or she was just checking the scenery. _'Scenery? What scenery? This is fuckin' New York. Ain't no damn scenery here.'_

As he continued to watch, he saw that she stopped looking around. _'Could she be sensing that I am watching her? No. She could just be waiting for somebody.'_ But not anybody she was waiting for. She was snatched from the alley shadows by two burly men and she screaming her lungs off.

_'Always a busy night in the Big Apple...'_ He jumped down from the rooftop to save this woman. Of course, he could always see what she would be able to do...

~~~Alleyway~~~

She was let go by the two men.

"What the hell do you want?" She shouted at them, getting in a defensive stance. Yes. She was experienced in the martial arts. Although, she had not used it since she was at least 14 years old. Been years since she had actually used it, but she was still able to kick some serious ass if she wanted to.

The men just laughed at her. One of them took out a knife. "Empty the purse. Let's see what you got."

Zaru raised an eyebrow. _'Are they stupid or something?'_ "Can you guys see or are you blind? Because as you should be able to tell, I don't carry purses. I don't carry anything. Just wear a jacket." She showed them the jacket and pockets. Nothing was in them.

"You have nothing? No money? Jewelry? Credit cards?" The other guy asked, which was kind of stupid if you think about it.

Zaru rolled her eyes. _'Verbally mugged by idiots. This definitely should go to World's Dumbest Criminals.'_

"No, fellas. I don't carry anything, all right? So you can just get out of my way and I'll be off."

Of course, they were not that stupid.

"I don't think so, lady. You ain't leaving until you give us something."

"I don't have anything to give you." She was beginning to take her steps away from the men and out of the alley.

The other man just shook his head and waved the knife. "Nah, uh uh. You ain't goin anywhere, my lil pretty girl. You're gonna give us something even better."

Her eyes went wide knowing and hoping it was not what they were wanting. _'They're gonna try to rape me! I just know it! Somebody help me!_' She shouted in her mind knowing nobody would show up. After all, it was New York City? Why would they? Not like it was not common for this kind of thing to happen to women.

The two men were walking toward her when the guy with the knife was kicked in the solar plexus by a blur. A blurred green foot that is. Zaru blinked. _Green?_ She seriously needed to get her eyes checked if it was green she saw. She watched as the guy doubled over and dropped the knife to the ground. The second guy quickly picked it up, charging into the shadows where the kick had emerged from.

"Hey, Dopey, over here." A rough voice stated, Brooklyn accent definitely there. Kind of sexy, Zaru thought to herself. She watched as the guy once again emerged from the shadows and ran to the other side of the alley where all she could hear were punches and kicks and the guy screaming for mercy. Whoever helped her had suddenly thrown the guy from the shadows and into the brick wall of the alley. He stood up quickly in very much pain she guessed and grabbed his friend running out of there.

Zaru could not believe the action that had just taken place in front of her. She was attacked. Verbally mugged possibly by New York's biggest idiots and just got saved by a mysterious savior.

"You okay?" The voice asked from the shadows.

Zaru turned to look where the voice came from. She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I better get out of here." He was beginning to turn away from her.

In the shadows, Raphael turned away from the woman, wanting to get out of there quickly before she asked to see him.

"Can I see you, please?" The woman asked.

He groaned inwardly. _This close to freedom. Dammit._ "Lady, it's not a good idea."

She took a step forward. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I ain't the prettiest peach in town, lady." He replied to her hoping she would just leave him alone.

She shrugged. "I don't care. I wanna see my saviour."

"Trust me. You'll regret it. Believe me. Many have regretted wanting to see me."

The young woman seemed to smile at him. "I don't care what you look like. I just wanna see my knight."

"Your knight?"

"Yeah, my knight in shining armor. My savior."

Raphael seemed to blush a little. "I wouldn't really go with knight in shining armor, babe. Not really. I ain't nothing to look at and I sure as hell ain't no knight wearing shiny armor."

She laughed. "I'm Zaru."

"Raphael."

"It's really a pleasure to meet you, Raphael. Please, let me see you."

He had to think it over. If he did, she might scream. And if she screamed it would bring attention. He could not afford that. But she seemed absolutely lovely and delicate and might actually not be freaked out by his appearance.

"You have to swear that you will not scream whatsoever because if you do, I might have to hurt 'cha."

Zaru blinked. "Sure no problem." She was going to take the risk. If it was that bad, she would still have to keep herself from screaming.

Raphael stepped out of the shadows. Zaru could not believe her eyes. Green. It was true. She had seen green moving earlier from out of the shadows. Okay. He was green. Big whoop. She could live with that. Naked. Two toes on each foot. Three fingers on each hand. Plastron and a shell on his back and a really cute face. And a red bandana. She gulped just a little.

"I knew this was a bad idea. " He was beginning to walk backwards back into the shadows.

"No." She stopped him. "Don't worry about it. Actually, I kind of like this. It's...different from what I'm used to which is a good thing."

"A good thing?" He asked, one brow up.

Zaru just smiled. "It's no big deal. Besides I love turtles. You are a turtle right?"

"The mutated variety."

She nodded. "That's, uh, it's pretty cool."

He shrugged. "I guess."

"So, uh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Raphael."

"You, too." He was keeping the conversation as short and simple as possible. "Do you live far from here?"

"Actually I think I live like a block or two down."

"I can take ya home. From the rooftops I mean. I kind of travel that way if you want a lift."

She shrugged and nodded. "Okay. That would be rather helpful to me."

So, Raphael picked up Zaru bridal style, her dyed green hair draping itself over her shoulder, and began jumping up the fire escape to the rooftops where he continued to leap through until she spotted her apartment building. He jumped down the fire escape with her and let her down from his grasp.

"Uh, thanks. It's really much appreciated."

"No problem." He turned to leave.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you again?" She was hoping that this would happen. This was actually her first real friend here and she hoped that he would say yes to it.

He nodded. "Sure." He kind of smirked at her. "Which apartment ya live in?"

She smiled and chuckled slightly. "Apartment 319. That window up there." She pointed up to the third floor fire escape and he nodded. He'd remember because he was definitely planning on coming back to visit.

Zaru waved as Raphael leapt back up and across the rooftops once again. She could not wait to tell her friends about him. They would just die.

TBC...

A/n: Holy shinola! I got my story revamped a little! Thank goodness! So, I hope you will continue to enjoy the revamp of True Colors :D

Sexy Turtles in a Half-shell,

Zaru


	2. Chapter 2

**True Colors**

by Zaru

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TMNT. They belong to Peter Laird & Mirage Comics. I only own Zaru, Zyphen, Kyanna & Denim. Although, I wish I could have Raph. ^^;

**Chapter Summary**: Zaru mentions Raphael to her friends and he has to tell Splinter about what has happened.

**A/n**: I redid this chapter some, so I really hope you like! :D

Chapter 1

The two-story apartment on the third floor was bustling with much activity as its occupants were rushing around unpacking and putting things in their places. They had been at the apartment for an entire week now and they still have not gotten everything unpacked. It was pretty busy for the girls as well when the two youngest out of the four were supposed to be heading to school by next Monday,

"Denim, that goes in the kitchen!" Zyphen stated as she pointed into the direction of the huge kitchen around the corner of the living room that led through a small hallway.

"Why would the little TV go into the kitchen?" Denim wondered, her eyebrows raising in question. The girl didn't receive an answer and huffed, green eyes narrowing.

Zyphen brushed loose strands of blonde and blue hair behind her ear. "You're kidding?" Not pausing for another moment, she pointed to a box labeled 'Kitchen'. "That's why. Can't you read? Anything labeled in the box for Kitchen means it goes in the kitchen. Anything that is in the box labeled Living Room goes into the living room. Get it?"

"Why would the TV be in the box labeled kitchen? Who packed stuff for the kitchen?"

"I did!" A younger voice shouted. Kyanna ran out of her room, bending over the railing waving her arm in the air to Denim and Zyphen. "That's my little TV and I always put it in the kitchen to watch when I'm making and eating breakfast. That's why."

Denim raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly am I doing with this thing then if it is yours?" She set the TV back into the box that Zyphen was standing next to. "It shouldn't be going into the kitchen in the first place." She pointed up to Kyanna who was twirling one of her thick pieces of brunette hair in the front of head around her fingers. "You can put the stuff away yourself. I have to finish unpacking my room if you'll excuse me." Denim then made her exit up the stairs and into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Kyanna looked from Denim's now closed door to Zyphen who was staring up at the door now as well.

"What the hell is her problem, Zyphen?"

Zyphen just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "You know how Denim is, Kyanna. She doesn't like touching other people's stuff unless necessary."

The 17-year-old girl shrugged and ran down the steps happily, running over to the box and taking out the little TV.

"Does that thing need a cable line ran through into the kitchen?" Zyphen asked observing the small TV.

Kyanna shook her head. "Nah. It doesn't. It has the little antennas on top to catch signals, hehe." Kyanna skipped slightly into the kitchen.

Zyphen sighed heavily and leaned against the wall crossing her arms. _Where are you, Zaru? _It had pretty much been a long day for the group. She was pretty tired and was very hungry. Her friend should have been home at least an hour ago before the sun was to set. She hoped that nothing happened to Zaru. Because if it got too late and Zaru was still not walking through that door, she will be heading out to find the girl. Last she remembered, Zaru said she was going to head to the building to check on construction, go out to lunch and then head back to help if needed. Then she was to get stuff together for the newspaper to look for some employees. Hopefully her friend will be back in no time.

The door to the apartment opened as Zaru walked in, her dyed green hair slightly messed up, blue eyes shining with excitement. She threw her keys on the table next to the stand and shrugged off her jacket throwing it into the open closet and shutting the door.

"Guys, I'm home!" She ran into the living room the moment she saw the entertainment system was set up and the couches and chairs were set around it just the way they had planned. "Zyphen? Denim? Kyanna? I'm home! HELLO!" She called out.

"Geez, Zaru, we know you're here. Take it easy will ya. I think I might have some of my hearing left." Kyanna stated while walking out of the kitchen cleaning out her ears with a Q-tip. "What's up anyways? Why the shouting?"

"I have the most exciting news!" Zaru was overexcited. Too overexcited. She squealed with delight like a four-year-old who just discovered they were smart to go to kindergarten the next year. "Take it easy. What news?"

Zaru bit her lower lip. "I will tell all of you once you all are here." She looked around wondering where they were. "Uh, where is everybody at, Kyanna?"

"We were all finishing unpacking and waiting for you. Denim and Zyphen are in their rooms unpacking right now. Denim's in one of her picky moods today."

Zaru just rolled her eyes. "She always has a picky mood every time. Oh, well." She waved it off. "Not that big of a deal." She blinked at Kyanna. "Hey, speaking of Denim, did you know if she got her transcripts transferred over to the public high school from the private school back in Cali?"

Kyanna shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Zaru wondered who the hell could be coming to their door when they had just moved in.

"Who is that?"

"PIZZA!" Kyanna sped to the door as fast as she could and saw a young guy there holding up three large pizzas and a coke and Pepsi.

"That'll be $36.29." The pizza guy stated as Kyanna took the pizza and sodas from him. She set them on the table next to the door balancing the pizza with her hip to hold it up on the stand. Zaru quickly ran over and grabbed the pizza, taking it into the kitchen.

"Okay. There's $40. Keep the rest as your tip."

The guy smiled. "Thanks very much."

Kyanna smiled back. "No problem."

He looked over at the number of the apartment. "This is the first time I ever delivered to this apartment. You guys must have just moved here?"

Kyanna nodded her head. "Yeah." She grabbed two hair bands on her wrist and put one around each clump of hair in the front as she continued speaking. "Just moved here about a week ago. Still unpacking unfortunately." She laughed slightly.

He nodded. "I'm Derrick." He held out his hand and she took it, shaking it.

"Kyanna."

"Pleased to meet you, Kyanna."

She blushed a little and smiled back. "It's really nice to meet you, too."

He took his hand away and shoved the money in his pocket. "So, uh, are you in school? Was that your mom? Or roommate?"

"Best friend slash roommate." She nodded. "It's kinda hectic actually moving here. We have two others who are living with us as well."

Derrick's eyes widened slightly at the statement. "There are four of you living here?"

Kyanna giggled. "Yeah. Four of us. All of us are best friends. Moved from California."

He looked around. "Why would you leave Sunny California for a dump like New York City?"

She shrugged. "My friend, the one that took the pizza, she owns a company that is expanding here to New York City and I wanted to come along so..."

He nodded understanding. "Well that's pretty cool. What kind of company?"

"DJ company."

"Wow. Must be a success if you guys are thinking of expanding it here into the Big Apple."

Kyanna sighed and shrugged. "Well, I'm not dealing with it. I'm still in school so I have a reason not to work, hehe."

"School? College?"

"No. High school. Junior."

Derrick nodded. "I'm a senior this coming year. Maybe we'll be in a class or two together."

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

He nodded biting his lower lip. "Well, it's a definite pleasure to have met you, Kyanna, but I seriously must be going right now."

"Okay. Deliveries?"

"No. It's the end of my shift."

"Hey, why don't you give me your schedule?"

"What reason?" He wondered if she was actually flirting with him. If she was, he was sure loving it.

"So I know that every time you work I'll order pizza and make sure you deliver it."

"You eat a lot of pizza?"

"Honey, you don't wanna know how much pizza she can consume in one day? Trust me, she can eat a whole bunch. We did a bet with her and she ate like 8 pizzas in one day." Zaru said as she walked out of the kitchen, leaning against the doorway.

Derrick's eyes widened. "Really?"

Kyanna smiled very proudly. "Yep. And I bet that I can eat more than that now since I'm such a small thing that doesn't like anything but pizza!"

Denim walked down the stairs along with Zyphen who had heard the whole conversation.

"Please do not even do that again. Because of all that pizza you ate, I thought _I_ was gonna be the one to puke it up. Not you." Denim folded her arms and headed into the kitchen where Zyphen walked in before her. Zaru smiled.

"Nice meeting you. Bye bye." She waved and headed back into the kitchen while Kyanna said her good-byes to the pizza guy Derrick.

In the kitchen, Zyphen had went into the cupboards gathering all the plates for them.

"Why did you order pizza? I thought we weren't gonna do that until we officially got everything unpacked." Denim reached over grabbing a slice of extra cheese pizza. She picked off the cheese and slowly dropped it into her mouth. "Mm...that is good cheese...I really like this pizza." She smirked over at Kyanna who was already digging in with a slice already finished and going for her second. "Geez, girl. Take your time. You get sick, I am not gonna be the one to take care of you."

"Neither of you girls are gonna get sick because you have school on Monday. Your first day."

Denim slapped her forehead. "Oh, duh! That's right. I totally forgot about school!" She looked at Zaru smiling. "Can I please stay home? I promise I'll clean and do whatever work you wish of me!"

Zaru laughed shaking her head. "Uh, hell no. You have school, ya dork."

"I know, I know. You know I'm just joking around with ya."

"Wasn't that funny to me." Kyanna said while looking the other way and biting big into her pizza.

Denim glared over at Kyanna. "Did I say you had to laugh?"

The brunettes stared each other down. But Denim could hardly keep a straight face seeing cheese dripping out from the side of Kyanna's mouth while she's chewing like a cow and her eyes are crossed. It was too late. She burst out laughing and held her stomach as she doubled over in the opposite direction of Kyanna who was smirking over her victory.

"I always win these staring contests." She picked at her pizza while giggling joyously.

Zyphen and Zaru stared at one another. "Oh, great. This is just what we need. For Kyanna to start her jokes again and then end up getting in trouble in school."

Kyanna stopped eating and looked over at Zyphen. "Zyphen, you know I don't get into that much trouble in school It just happens."

"Oh really?" The young girl nodded. "Well, did it just happen that you super-glued the principal to the toilet seat in his private bathroom. And nobody heard him because his doors were both shut? He was left there practically overnight with nothing to do or eat. If he wasn't found by the janitor replacing the toilet paper, the poor guy never would have made it out of there without being humiliated."

"Yeah!" She sighed happily at the memory. "That was the best prank I did all year."

Zaru snickered and Zyphen glared at her best friend. "What's so funny, Zaru?"

"The toilet thing! You gotta admit! That was THEE best prank she has ever pulled!" She still was not laughing. "Zyphen, come on, get a sense of humor."

Denim was still doubled over laughing so hard now she thought her sides were going to split.

"Okay, fine. It was funny. But we are not condoning Kyanna to do anything to ruin her year." Grabbing another slice of pizza, she asked, "But off the subject. Zaru, you said you had some exciting news to tell everybody?"

Zaru blinked as everyone stopped laughing. _That's right. I forgot about Raphael._

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

Denim blinked herself staring at her friend. "What news?"

"Well, I was walking home tonight from the new building, I got attacked. Pulled into the alley way. And I tell you, these were the dumbest guys I have ever seen and met. I mean, they couldn't even tell I wasn't carrying a purse."

Zyphen shook her head. "Then what?"

"Then this...er, guy came out of nowhere and saved me from them."

"Ooh...mysterious hunk of a savior huh?"

"Yeah. Tell us more." Denim was now curious. She leaned her chin on her hand.

"Anyways, I ask him to show himself to me because he's covering himself in the shadows. And he's pretty self-conscious of himself in the beginning when he finally shows me himself. And there I see a giant, mutant turtle. And he was so cute with his red bandanna and, what I think are, sais."

"A mutated turtle that carries weapons?" Denim raised an eyebrow. "That is scientifically impossible. Unless it was a guy in a costume. That would explain it."

Zaru shook her head. "No. It wasn't a costume. This guy is the real thing." She smirked.

Kyanna's eyes widened with surprise. "Zaru, are you really sure?"

She nodded. "Yep. Even though he is a turtle, Kyanna, he's really sweet and adorable. Although he did seem somewhat really angered when he was beating up those guys. Sort of like he was getting a taste of heaven in pummeling them."

"Sounds kinda dangerous. You sure he's okay?" Zyphen asked. "Not that I believe it…" She muttered to herself, trailing off.

Zaru nodded. "Of course. He's coming to visit sometime soon."

"Oh really?" The blonde wondered, still skeptic about his existence.

"Yeah."

Zyphen just shook her head. "You're crazy. You've gone mad." She put her dish in the sink as she sipped her Coke. "There is absolutely no way that there are talking, mutated turtles in the city of New York. There's just no way."

Zaru looked to Denim. "Come on, Denim. You believe me, don't you?"

Denim sighed unsure. "Zaru, I know you are very truthful and everything, but this time, I have to say that is relevantly impossible that there is a mutant turtle with the intelligence of a human living in New York City."

"Maybe you just haven't noticed, okay?" The poor, young woman was having a hard time believing these people, who are supposed to be her best friends, didn't believe a word she said.

Kyanna put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Zaru, I definitely believe you. I went to the school today to check out things. And I was stopped by some students in the hall. They told me there were rumors about mutants living in the sewers. Although they aren't bad. They just help people out, ya know?"

Zaru blinked. "Okay." A grin appeared. "There's proof then. See? I never heard about these rumors until just now, Zyphen. So ya gotta believe me!"

Her blonde and blue haired friend just sighed heavily. "All right, Zaru. If you can prove to us that there is a mutant turtle out there, I'll clean the entire apartment for a month."

"By yourself?"

"By. My. Self."

Zaru rubbed her chin. "An interesting deal, my dear. An interesting deal. All right."

The two friends shook on it. "But, Zaru, if you're wrong and can't prove it, you gotta do the apartment for TWO months!" Zyphen's grip tightened.

"By myself?" The oldest female asked meekly.

"By yourself."

The green-haired girl just shrugged her shoulders at her friend's offer. "Fine with me. I'll definitely prove to you that there is a mutant turtle in this city. Just you wait. He knows where we live so he should be coming around sometime soon."

"I'll give you three days."

"Deal. Thanks, Zyphen."

Zyphen winked at her friend and sipped her soda. "No problem."

-OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT ON THE FIRE ESCAPE-

_Dammit...I knew I forgot to tell her to keep me a secret from people that she knew. Now Leo's gonna have my head for this. Not to mention Master Splinter. Dammit. _Raphael sighed heavily. _Maybe I should just confess to Master Splinter and Leo now so I don't get in trouble later on. Although he will scold me for my carelessness of allowing a human to see me and meet me._ He rubbed his head into his hand. He sighed heavily and headed away from the apartment.

-IN THE LAIR-

Raphael made his way into the lair as he let himself slide down the ladder in one speed. How was he going to tell Splinter and Leo about this? It should not be that hard. All he had to do was sit in front of his teacher and say, 'Master Splinter, I saved a human, she saw me and told our secret to her friends. So I think they could do us some good. We should all meet and have lunch with them sometime. Whaddaya think?' Definitely not saying it out right like that. It was most likely going to get him in trouble. But knowing his master, he will be calm about it and let Raphael know what he should do in the situation such as the one he got himself into.

"Hey, Raph! Where ya been, bro?" Mikey asked as he headed toward his brother eating some pizza dripping with cheese.

"Just...out."

"We thought you were gonna be back from patrol awhile ago. What kept you so long?"

"Nothing, Mikey." He snapped. "Just leave me alone." And walked away.

"Geez, someone's snappy today. Must not have eaten a Happy Meal today." He turned away heading toward Donatello who was in the kitchen eating his own pizza.

-MEDITATION ROOM-

There was silence in the dimly lit meditation room. The candle flames flickered wildly as Splinter and Leo were in the room meditating when there was sharp knock at the door.

"Master Splinter, I need to talk to ya." Came Raphael's muffled voice.

Splinter sighed heavily, his eyes remaining shut. Would he ever be able to have some peace without being interrupted?

"Come in, Raphael." The green terrapin pushed the wooden door open and closed it quietly behind him.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Master." He averted his gaze to the floor. "But there's something important I need to speak with you about right away."

Splinter's bushy eyebrows raised. His son barely spoke to him with such politeness, but there was also some anxiety in his voice.

"Please. Sit down and tell me what troubles you, my son." The father rat folded his arms within the haori, dark eyes set upon his 2nd eldest son.

Raphael sat down in a meditating position, trying to calm his worries.

_How to begin…._ "Well, Master Splinter, I went on patrol and I saved this woman from being raped and mugged by these boneheads."

"Then you have done what you were meant to do, my son. Is this what troubles you?"

"No, Master Splinter." Raphael scratched the back of his head. Ya see, I showed myself to her and-"

"You did _what?_" Leonardo's voice rang out, as he stood. "You showed yourself to her? How could you be so irresponsible, Raph? Do you know how much you endanger us by doing that? I mean, you could have truly exposed us! Who's to say she won't go to the media or police or whatnot!" The katana wielding turtle folded his arms across his plastron. "Really, Raph, I thought you had better judgment than that."

Raphael growled, standing himself. "I didn't come here to be lectured, Leo!"

"Well, you ought to be! Did you even think about how it would affect _us_ when you showed yourself to that human girl!"

"She wasn't even freaked out by me, Leo! Which means that's an improvement! At least for me!"

Splinter listened to the arguing back and forth until he could take no more. "Leonardo, that is enough!" When his son finally backed away, he concentrated on Raphael. "Concealment and invisibility are part of what make you a ninja, Raphael. How could you have shown yourself to her? You were meant to lure in shadow."

"I know, Master Splinter. And," he sighed, "I guess I screwed up pretty bad."

"You did say she was not frightened by you. Am I right, my son?"

The hotheaded turtle smirked. "No, she wasn't." His feet moved of their own accord, pacing slowly around the room. "She was… I don't know. This girl called me her knight in shining armor." He bit his lower lip and pulled out a sai, playing with the point. "It's a real change from being called a freak." His hand wrapped about the grip of his weapon.

"Don't tell you've developed a crush on her, Raph? You barely know her. Just meeting her tonight."

"Shut up, Leo." Raphael spat. "I don't like her!" He paused. "At least not like that."

"You barely know anything about girls. The only ones we've been in contact with are April and Angel." Leonardo laughed a little. "Besides, she's just a stranger. I mean, face it, Raph. It's best if you just leave her alone."

"I'm allowed to visit anytime. Her decision." Raphael smirked.

"Leonardo, you will quiet your mouth this moment." Splinter finally spoke up once again. "If this is true, Raphael, you must figure if she is but a threat to our family."

Raphael scratched the back of his head. "Speaking of which, there's more, Master Splinter."

Master Splinter blinked. "What more is there, my son?"

"Well, I kinda, uh...forgot to tell her not to tell anybody our secret and she told her roommates about us. And now they wanna meet us."

The ninja rat sighed heavily. He wondered how any of his sons could not be discreet. "All right, Raphael. Tomorrow evening, before your patrol, I wish for you alone, my son, to meet with this young lady. If she is not a threat, I will wish to meet her."

Raphael bowed his head. "Yes, father."

TBC…

A/n2: Boy, I actually got around to putting up the original first chapter. I did change it around some, so I do hope it sounds a little better than the original. :D I'm actually thinking of making this into a regular series with them and the girls as I have plenty of stories to go with them. So, once again, please R&R.

Turtle Power! :D

Zaru


End file.
